Epic Saga: Those Who Fight/Script Part Three
{The whole team is in groups, except for Beecanoe, who decides to search alone. However, Jared sends Turbo and E.T.G. to go with him just to make sure he doesn't try suicide again.} Turbo: Jared there wants us teh go with yeh. Beecanoe: Fine, fine. I suppose that's alright. {The three walk for a while, and come across a cave.} E.T.G.: You think this is where the monster lives? Beecanoe: It could very much be so. I can see lava flowing into it. {Grunts and growls are suddenly heard coming from the cave.} E.T.G.: That definitely sounds like the thing that attacked Sonic. Beecanoe: Sure does. COME OUT WHERE YOU'RE HIDING HIDEOUS BEAST! {Beec shoots a giant ball of dark fire into the cave. A bloodcurdling roar blasts out of the cave. Sonic hears all the way from where he is, and rushes to the scene.} Sonic: It can't be. I know that roar. E.T.G.: W-what? {The creature shows itself from the cave} Sonic: IBLIS! Iblis: ROOOOOAAARRR! {Iblis blasts E.T.G. with a gigantic fireball. Turbo rushes over to him to help him.} Beecanoe: Turbo! Make sure E.T.G. is alright! Sonic! We have to fight this thing together, alright? Sonic: Got it. I have no idea how this thing came back, but I'm going to kick its butt again! ???: The surprises don't stop there, Sonic. Sonic: I know that voice, too. Show yourself! ???: You should know who I am, Sonic. Iblis was one part of Solaris. Solaris was destroyed. Iblis was revived, along with the other part that made Solaris. That other part is me. Sonic: Mephiles! So I guess we have to fight both of you! Mephiles: On the contrary. I believe Iblis can very much do the work for me. By the time he's through with you, you will not be able to face me! Beecanoe: Coward! Fight beside your putrid demon! Sonic: Mephiles, how did you and Iblis come back?! Mephiles: Thanks to the power of a certain emerald from your friend, I managed to come back to life with Iblis! Sonic: The Master Emerald?! Mephiles: I was not speaking of YOUR friend. I was speaking of the friend of that ugly pile of vomit that happens to be standing next to you! Turbo: The Demon Emerald?! How in the hell did yeh get yer hands on that? Mephiles: (laughs) Your manner of speech never ceases to amuse me, Turbo. Really, Turbo. You should keep a watchful eye out for your precious emerald when you go on a quest with your friends. You never know when someone would steal it and use it for the wrong ways. Turbo: Who stole that emerald from me? Who brought you back? Mephiles: Someone who could've probably stolen it even if you WERE there. Beecanoe: I'M TIRED OF YOUR GAMES! SPIT IT ALL OUT YOU FOOL! Mephiles: Come and make me, Dry Bones. Come and make me. {A battle between Beecanoe and Sonic VS Mephiles and Iblis begins.} {To be continued...} Category:Epic Saga